James Potter's Poems
by silverlightning99
Summary: James Potter has been writing poems ever since he was young. Now that he's going to Hogwarts, will he continue his hobby, or will he quit it? and it just might get him the girl of his dreams.
1. Remus

** This is my very first story, and the poem here is not mine,it's called The Wolf by Georgia Roberts Durston. Please read.**

* * *

><p>James Potter sat in his dorm room, thinking of Lily Evans, Quidditch, whether he could go down this late for a piece of pie, Lily Evans, does Peter ever stop eating, Lily Evans. The usual thoughts. he was brought out of his thinking by a distant howl. James sighed; they had learned last year that Remus was a werewolf. They had convinced him that they didn't judge him. And it was true. But sometimes, James wished he could do something else for his furry friend. Remus howled again. Sirius looked out the window at the pale full moon, and a shadow of sadness crossed his handsome features. Peter looked up momentarily from his munching to look at Remus' well-kept bed. James sighed again and got out a piece of parchment and started to write. Sirius was about to go back to his magazine, when he saw James furiously writing. Sirius raised an eyebrow. James had already completed all their assigned homework, so what was he doing? Sirius got up from his bed and went to James' table. James had finished writing by then and was reading what he wrote. Sirius leaned over James' shoulder. His eyes widened as he realized James had written a poem.<p>

when the pale moon hides and the wild wind wails,

and over the tree-tops the nighthawk sails,

the gray wolf sits on the world's far rim,

and howls: and it seems to comfort him.

the wolf is a lonely soul, you see,

no beast in the wood, nor bird in the tree

but shuns his path; in the windy gloom

they give him plenty and plenty of room

so he sits with his long,lean face to the sky

watching the ragged clouds go by

there in the night,alone,apart

singing the song of his lone, wild heart

far away on the world's dark rim

he howls and it seems to comfort him.

Sirius turned to James. They locked eyes and each could see the sadness of the other. that night they made a promise to do whatever it takes so that Remus would never be alone again. that was the night they vowed to be together, through thick and thin, through trials and pain, whatever happens, they'd be the marauders. always there for each other, until the very end

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading! please review! <strong>


	2. Anger Management

**this poem's not mine as well, i think in chapter 4 or so, that's when i post a poem i make. :) i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>James thundered past the other students, screamed the password to the Fat Lady and slammed the door to his dorm. Remus raised an eyebrow, and Sirius opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but shut it closed at James' glare. James grabbed a quill and parchment and began to write. Peter timidly opened the door, and went inside, at Remus' raised eyebrow and Sirius' questioning look he proceeded to tell them of James and Lily's recent bickering, how James was jealous of Snivellus, as well as scared of Lily's glare. Remus snickered at that and Sirius smirked. "who wouldn't be scared of miss evans' glare? in fact, if she glared at the devil she would probably make hell freeze over" he chuckled. James finished writing and he crossed the room and threw the parchment to them. "this is what i think of her when she's angry.<p>

_Spin a coin, spin a coin,_

_All fall down_

_Queen Nefertiti stalks throught the town_

_over the pavements_

_her feet go clack_

_Her legs are as tall as a chimney stack  
><em>

_her fingers flicker_

_like snakes in the air_

_the walls split open_

_at her green eyed stare  
><em>

_her voice is thin_

_as the ghost of bees_

_she will crumble your bones_

_she will make your blood freeze_

_spin a coin, spin a coin_

_all fall down_

_Queen Nefertiti stalks through the town_

Remus looked up at him, being the first to finish reading, "you-you made this?" he choked out. James nodded, uncertain why Remus was acting like this." James, it's bloody brilliant!" Remus rushed out shaking James by the shoulder, making him extremely dizzy. Sirius let out a bark of laughter," mate, you got the essence perfectly!" peter looked up, " can you make more James?"James grinned, " well, yeah, but i'd need inspiration first." Remus grinned " you won't give up writing poems

in the future alright?" James laughed," i dunno, mate, in a few years it might seem corny to me." Sirius grinned, " prongs, you know you won't quit it." James grinned. "maybe, padfoot,maybe..." the boys in the dorm continued laughing and planning pranks. Lily Evans sat in the common room smiling fondly at their carefree laughter which made her want to laugh along. Minerva McGonagall could hear it from her office and smiled at their antics. "oh, if only it could stay this way. " she muttered, before going back to grading papers. the boys continued joking with each other throughout the night, none of them realizing that trouble was brewing in the Wizarding world.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
